mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Amber Island's Cave
Amber Island's Cave, also referred to as the Haunted Cave of Portia, is a cave located in the middle of Amber Island. The cave is initially inaccessible until the player builds the bridge to Amber Island and is given permission by Mayor Gale to enter the cave. Deep inside the cave are numerous monsters and a Hermit Snaillob boss monster, as well as some Crystal deposits and smashable wooden crates. A dysfunctional power generator can be found inside, requiring a Removable Battery to fix. With power restored, the closed-off area becomes accessible, allowing deeper exploration of the cave. The Bandirat Prince, whom has been hiding all of the stolen items from the citizens of Portia, marks his territory here. After his defeat, the cave is closed off by the Civil Corps. Later, the cave is renovated and becomes home to the Haunted Cave minigame, where ample Ghost Badges can be earned at any time of year. History The Bandirat Prince Sometime prior to building the bridge, the Bandirat Prince made the Amber Island's Cave its nest to squirrel stolen goods inside. After building the bridge, Mayor Gale instructed the player to investigate the reportedly haunted cave and restore the power generator with the Removable Battery, unbeknownst of the dangers lurking inside. Gale had planned to make the cave an attraction, calling it the "Haunted Cave of Portia", and instructed Liuwa to guard the entrance to the cave from the citizens until it has been inspected. The player navigated the cave and restored the generator's power. As a result, the closed gate revealed itself, while also closing off the opposite entrance. The player forcefully explored the rest of the cave, recovering all of the stolen items along the way. At the end of the cave, the player finds the Bandirat Prince lying on Presley's sofa. The Bandirat Prince ordered its minions to attack the player but did not stand a chance. The Bandirat Prince retaliated until it too was defeated by the player. After its defeat, the Bandirat Prince dropped its priceless possession, the Small Engine. After exiting the cave, the player found themselves back in Portia near Dr. Xu's Clinic, bumping into the Civil Corps just as they were on their way to investigate the cave. The player recalled their investigation to the Civil Corps, providing details of all the events that had happened while inside the cave. Thankful for subduing the monsters inside the cave, the Civil Corps instructed the player to report back to Gale, then entered the cave to clear off any stragglers left. After the events of the Amber Island's Cave, the former entrance on Amber Island became inaccessible. The alternate entrance can still be accessed, though only the room that held the Bandirat Prince can be explored. Another theft in Portia The collection agency, led by Tuss and Huss, arrives to the player's workshop demanding to collect their Pa's debt, now in the hands of the player's; however, the collection agency turned out to be a scam and were chased away by the Civil Corps. Following the event, Higgins tries to frame the player for breaking his pickaxe, only to be corrected by the Civil Corps. Soon afterwards, a series of threats occur, leading to the player's mailbox and collection box being destroyed. Pinky witnessed the crime and insisted the player on following her, leading the player to Amber Island's Cave. Inside the cave, Huss and Tuss are found being mischievous, having plotted the vandalism to the player's property. The two come forward and attempt to assault the player. The thieves fail to assault the player and flee. Amber Island's Cave is void of any monsters. Due to the gate leading to the power generator room being closed off from earlier events, half of the cave remains inaccessible. Upon exiting the cave, the cave becomes inaccessible again until after completing The Haunted Cave, when the cave is turned into Haunted Cave. The Haunted Cave After the player set the Tree of Claws and Haunted Cave Sign outside the cave and Mayor Gale completed renovating interior, it became the host of the Haunted Cave minigame, where citizens could hunt ghosts year-round and earn Ghost Badges to trade in at the Gift Exchange whenever summer rolled around. Creatures Loot Treasure Chests Category:Portia locations